Through A Child's Eyes
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: AU/Prequel Adam returns from college and Shannon is not impressed.


_**A/N: This is a gift fic for Islaboe, who asked to see a very young Shannon and this is the story that happened. It also kept me from getting too nervous and freaked out over my book's release two weeks ago. (If anyone is interested in my original works, just let me know and I will direct you to the right place!) Anyway, this is a random, one-shot. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Though the sun was still hanging above the horizon, there was a definite sense of the day coming to an end. Bird songs were slowly dying down and a lone cow lowed in the barn. As he crossed the distance from the barn to the house, Ben Cartwright took a deep breath, relishing the peacefulness that surrounded his home.

That peace was shattered when the front door flew open and nine year old Joe came bolting out. "Pa!" the boy shouted in his usual exuberant way. "Did you see what I did? Did you?"

Laughing, Ben scooped the boy up. "So it was you who made Sport look so handsome? Did Jud help you?"

"No!" Joe insisted. He paused for a moment and then reluctantly added, "He did watch me to make sure I did it right but he didn't have to! I did just fine without him. Now Sport is going to look good for Adam."

"Adam will appreciate it, I'm sure," Ben said, setting the boy on the ground. Sport was much taller than his youngest son, and even though Joe had a natural affinity for the animals, it was a relief to know someone had been on hand to watch him. "Were you good for Hop-Sing and Mrs. Jenkins today?"

"I am always good! Where's Hoss?"

Shaking his head, Ben directed Joe to the barn where his middle son was unsaddling his own horse. So, as Joe raced to the barn, Ben continued into the house. He paused a moment before he closed the door, hearing soft humming from in front of the fireplace.

Holding back a chuckle, Ben took off his gunbelt and placed it, coiled up, on the side cabinet. "Shannon," he called out, pushing the door closed. He put his hat on the hatrack.

The humming stopped and small head popped up. "Pa! You're home!" the five year old exclaimed, her face lighting up with a broad smile. She scrambled around the settee and ran to him.

Just as he'd done with Joe, Ben scooped her up into a hug. The girl was tiny, even more than Joe had ever been. "Hello, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek as she giggled. "Are those berry stains I see on your face?"

"Aw! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Ben carried her to his leather chair where he sat down. "It is a surprise," he assured her. "Where could you have possibly gotten into berries?"

"Miz Jenkins took us to a berry patch. We picked tons and tons, Pa! Hop-Sing promised to make pies." The five year old chattered on about everything she had seen and done that day.

As his daughter's voice surrounded him, Ben couldn't help but think back through the past four years. It had been a surprise when he learned of his wife Carolyn's pregnancy, and an even bigger shock when a telegram had arrived, from a Chinese maid who worked for the Mallory family, informing him that Carolyn was dead and he was father to a tiny baby girl.

It had taken all of one minute to make the decision to travel to San Francisco with his boys to claim his daughter. His father-in-law had initially threatened to fight him in courts for custody of the baby, but had ceded to his wife's wishes. The baby was handed over, along with a warning that the child would never see a penny of his fortune.

Shannon Nevada Cartwright was just over two months old the first time Ben held her in his arms. She'd been as tiny as premature Joe had been, and impossibly frail. She'd blinked up at him, letting out a soft squeak, and Ben knew he would do anything to protect his little girl.

Introducing her to her brother's had been an interesting event, especially since Shannon decided she was starving and began screaming when she was put in Adam's arms. Joe asked if they could give her back, and Hoss wondered why she was so tiny.

"Pa, are you listening?"

At his daughter's impatient question, Ben pulled his thoughts from the past. "What did you say?"

She gave a huff. "Miz Jen said she won't be coming back anymore."

Surprised, Ben looked over to where Hop-Sing was setting the table. "I hadn't heard that," he said. He lifted from his lap and set her on the ground. "Go see where your brothers are while I speak to Hop-Sing and wash your face."

Obediently, Shannon ran to the door and went out, shouting her brothers names the minute she was outside. Ben pushed himself up, ache of his muscles after a long, hard day's work, and went to the kitchen. Hop-Sing turned from where he had been stirring the contents of a pot. "Yes, Mistah Cartlight?"

"What happened that Mrs. Jenkins isn't coming back?" Ben asked, ignoring the slight note of annoyance in his cook's tone of voice. It had been a Godsend when the widow had agreed to help look after his two youngest after Adam went back East. It had been impossible to run the ranch, keep Joe in line, and care for a fragile baby on his own. Hoss had done what he could, but within a week Ben had known something had to be done.

"Miz Jenkins say vely busy now," Hop-Sing responded. "Have wedding to plan. Say she explain in town tomorrow."

"She's getting married?"

Hop-Sing spread his hands in a gesture of ignorance. Frowning, Ben retreated from the room to allow the Chinese man to get back to work. On the one hand, he was happy for Mrs. Jenkins and a bit relieved. There had been many remarks over the past four years to the effect that he and the widow ought to marry. Mrs. Jenkins was a lovely woman, hard working, but after having four wives, Ben was in no hurry to attempt marital bliss.

But, now he was left without any help with his children. However, with Adam arriving on the next day's stage, it might not be as bad as Ben expected.

At that moment, his three youngest children came in. Shannon was hanging on Hoss' back and Joe was attempting to climb up the young man's arm. "Children, your brother has been working all day," Ben felt obligated to say. "You shouldn't have him carry you all over the place."

His sixteen year old son just laughed. "It's alright, Pa," he said. "They don't weigh hardly anything."

Promptly, Joe took offense at that. "Pa! I'm getting big now!" he exclaimed, letting go of Hoss' arm. He tried to stand at his full height. "See?"  
"Yes, I see," Ben said, trying without much success to hold back his laughter. "Adam will be surprised when he sees you tomorrow."

"Really?"

Hoss reached up and swung his sister to the ground. "Well, the last time Adam saw you, you were about this high," he said, gesturing to how tall Shannon was. "And Shan was still a little baby. Pa, I sure hope Hop-Sing has supper ready because I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Joe pointed out. "Pa, are we all gonna meet Adam's stage tomorrow?"

"Are we going to meet his stage," Ben corrected. "Joseph, your teacher will set you back a grade if you don't speak right."

The boy gave a huff. "I'm not in school now, Pa."

"Supper ready!" Hop-Sing called out. "Why not at table? Food get cold!"

"Well, we can't let that happen," Ben said.

* * *

Virginia City was bustling with activity the next day when Ben drove the wagon into the town. Hoss rode behind, while Joe and Shannon rode on the wagon seat next their father. An occasional passerby called out a hello and Ben would raise his hand in acknowledgement. For the most part, his focus was on making sure his youngest son didn't jump or fall of the wagon.

"Pa! Look at that!" Joe exclaimed, pointing enthusiastically, leaning over the side of the seat. Shannon let out a squeal, grabbing her brother's jacket.

"Joseph, sit still!" Ben ordered. He parked the wagon in front of the general store as there were a few items he needed to pick up. He set the brake and turned to discover Joe was already off the wagon. "Joseph Cartwright!"

"It seems you have your hands full today, Ben," Sheriff Roy Coffee commented with a laugh as he walked up. "Is today the day?"

Ben nodded. "The stage hasn't come in yet?" he asked hopefully.

The sheriff shook his head. "It's probably running late as always." He reached up and lifted Shannon from the wagon. "Hello, Miss Cartwright. How are you today? You're looking very pretty in that blue dress. Did Mrs. Jenkins sew it for you?"

Shannon giggled and nodded. "It's new," she confided in a low voice.

"Well, a princess wouldn't look prettier.

The compliment made the girl's cheeks flushed a rosy red and she was hit with shyness. She grabbed her father's hand and hid her face against his leg. "Hoss, take your sister and Joe down to the stage office," Ben requested. "I have to speak to someone and then I will meet you there."

"Alright, Pa." Hoss caught ahold of Joe's collar, holding the nine year old back from running after something. He held his other hand out to his sister. "Come on, Shan."

Reluctantly, Shannon moved from her pa to her beloved older brother. Ben waited until he saw the three were on their way before he turned back to his old friend. "What do you look so smug about?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in the grin on Roy's face.

"Bet you're planning on speaking to a certain widow, aren't you," Roy commented.

"What if I am?"

"I just figured you would have done this before Adam returned or waited until he met Mrs. Jenkins."

Ben heaved a long suffering sigh. "I'm not asking Mrs. Jenkins to marry me. From what I've heard, she already has plans to marry."

"That's news to me."

Two brawling men came crashing into the street, startling horses and people alike. The sheriff strode over, shouting to get their attention. Ben hurried on his way, eager to locate Mrs. Jenkins. Off the main road, out tending the flowers growing in her front yard, he found her.

"Mr. Cartwright—Ben!" she exclaimed, straightening up. She put a hand up to her grown hair. "I wasn't expecting you this early. Don't tell me the stage has already come. I'm so looking forward to meeting your oldest boy."

"The stage hasn't come yet," Ben told her. "I wanted to speak to you as soon as possible. Shannon told me you would not be coming out to the Ponderosa anymore, and Hop-Sing explained that you intend on getting married."

A blush spread across her face. "Well, yes," she answered. "I'd hoped to speak to you yesterday but you hadn't returned by the time I needed to come back into town."

Ben reached out and took her hand. "Thank you for everything you've done to help these past few years," he said sincerely. "While I would have managed somehow, it was much easier raising Shannon and Joe with your help."

"You know I love those children like they were own," Mrs. Jenkins responded warmly, squeezing his hand. "They're both a joy to be around and Hoss is a wonderful young man."

"I think so, but I will admit to being a bit prejudiced." Ben heard a distant shout, signaling the arrival of the stage. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Mrs. Jenkins. My children will I need to go meet the stage. Good day."

A dumbfounded expression crept onto the woman's face as Ben turned away. Without giving it a second thought, he hurried back to Main street and then down to where a large group was gathered around the stage. The driver was just swinging down from his seat as Ben joined his three children.

A woman in a bright red, low cut dress was helped out first. Joe's eyes widened in amazement and Ben hastily slapped his hand over his youngest son's face. Beside him, Hoss blushed and forced himself to stare up at the sky. Fortunately, the woman swept away from the area on the arm of the well dressed man who had helped her out.

Luggage was being tossed down when a young, dark haired man, dressed in a black suit, stepped to the ground. Though four years had sharpened his features from the lingering appearance of boy into that of a man, there was no mistaking who it was. Ben stepped forward. "Adam," was all he could say as emotion choked him.

"Hello, Pa."

Amidst the flurry of unloading luggage, Ben pulled his oldest son into a tight embrace. Four years with only letters as the source of communication between them had been a large change to adjust to, but the time that had passed seemed like nothing now that his son had returned. Adam returned the embrace just as fiercely.

"It's good to have you back, son," Ben said when he finally stepped back. "You're looking well."

"It's good to be back." Adam's gaze shifted beyond his father. "That can't be Hoss."

"Welcome back, older brother," the sixteen year old boy said.

"Adam, Adam! Do you recognize me?" Joe asked, surging forward.

Laughing, Adam stooped and lifted the boy up. "Well, since that man is my brother Hoss, this young fellow has to be Joe," he said. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself. Look at you, Joe. Finally growing up."

Gently, Hoss tugged Shannon out from where the girl had been steadfastly hiding behind his leg. "And here's Shannon, Adam."

Setting Joe down, Adam knelt. "Hello, Shannon. I'm your brother Adam. I remember when you were this big." He held his hands out to demonstrate. "And now you're all grown up, aren't you?"

"I am!" Joe proclaimed, determined to keep his oldest brother's attention however possible.

Shannon simply stared at Adam and pressed back against Hoss' leg. "Shan, ain't no reason to be shy," Hoss said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Adam's your family."

"Shannon, say hello to your brother," Ben instructed, concern tingeing his voice. To his surprise, his daughter hide her face against Hoss' leg and kept silent.

"It's alright, Pa. Family or not, I'm a stranger to her," Adam said as he straightened up. "She'll have time enough to know me now that I'm here. I'm more than ready to see home and everything you've built since I've been away."

Hoss stepped forward. "I'll get your trunk, Adam."

Losing her support, Shannon scuttled to her father's side. With a sigh, Ben bent down and picked her up. "The wagon is this way, Adam."

* * *

As expected, Hop-Sing was delighted to greet "Number One son" back and promised to put the best meal on the table. When that meal was before him, Adam declared he hadn't had a meal to rival it the entire time he was away. The Chinese cook preened under the praise.

Between Joe and Hoss, Adam was shown most of the house and barn. Every time he turned around, Adam would find Shannon peeking out behind some post or object, big eyes wary as she watched. She drew closer each time, and Adam confidently expected her to speak sooner rather than later.

However, the girl's bedtime came around before this happened. Once he was alone with his pa, Adam leaned back in his chair. "It's like everything is the same but completely different at the same time," he commented.

"As it should be," Ben said, pouring brandy at the sideboard. He carried a delicate glass of the liquor to his son. "Welcome back to the west."

"I've brought a lot of ideas that I think could help improve how things are run," Adam told him as he accepted the glass. He paused for a moment. "Not that I think the Ponderosa hasn't been run well. I can see it has been."

Ben chuckled as he sat down. "I understood what you meant, Adam. I look forward to you explaining these improvements and seeing if there would be benefits to incorporating them or not."

For several minutes, a comfortable silence formed between them. "Shannon looks more like you than I thought she would," Adam remarked finally. "She has her mother's hair but something in her eyes, the way she studies a person, reminds me of you."

"She'll warm up to you in time," Ben told him.

Adam gave a dismissive gesture. "I expect so. That's the way it is with small children, I think." He visibly hesitated. "It can't have been easy for you to run a ranch and raise two small children."

"Three children," Ben corrected. "Hoss might not be small, but he's only just becoming a man. And with help from Hop-Sing and Mrs. Jenkins it hasn't been terribly difficult. No more than it was crossing the country when you were a child, and after Hoss was born. I had no help then."

His oldest son nodded, acknowledging the fact. "I look forward to making Mrs. Jenkins acquaintance. I think Joe had some complaint about the lady being too strict."

"I'm not surprised."

"And you've heard nothing from Shannon's grandparents or her aunt?"

Ben shook his head. "As you may recall, Mr. Mallory was very emphatic about desiring no contact and as for his other daughter, I can think of no reason she would risk being disinherited by her father to communicate with me. She had no love for Carolyn and even less for Shannon. Why do you ask?"

"Time can change a person's attitude," his son responded. "It's possible that they may want to know Shannon."

The very idea made Ben frown. "We'll cross that bridge when-if-we come to it." He sent a glance at the clock. "It's getting late. Work starts at dawn, you know."

"I haven't forgotten."

The two men banked the fire for the night and made sure the house was secure before they both went upstairs. After bidding goodnight to Adam, Ben checked on his other children. He didn't even have to open the door to hear Hoss' snores. Joe was sprawled in his bed as he usually was, while in the next room over Shannon was half curled in, her arms around her favorite ragdoll. Satisfied that he had his whole family under one roof, Ben went to bed.

* * *

Quite simply, Shannon didn't know what to think of the new addition to her family. For as long as she could remember, her pa had read aloud letters from her 'older brother Adam.' Joe and Hoss had always been excited for these times, though all Shannon really cared about was hearing her pa' voice. What this 'Adam' person did or saw was of no concern to her.

The dark haired man, brother or not, who stepped off the stage was a mystery to her. His suit was odd and reminded her of the men who always seemed to have a quarrel with her pa, which was alarming. His manner of speaking was precise and confused her, though his deep voice had a soothing quality to it that reminded her of her pa.

Coming down the stairs the day after Adam arrived, Shannon barely recognized the man sitting at the table with Pa. He was dressed in a deep red shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and more appropriate attire for ranch work. The transformation knocked her off balance, so while Joe rushed to the table, shouting his good morning, she hung back.

"Shannon, come to the table," Ben called out from the head of the table. "Hoss, Adam, and I have work to do."

Thankfully, Joe had already claimed the seat next to Adam. Keeping as much distance between herself and the dark haired man, Shannon rushed to the chair by her pa. While the rest of the family talked during the meal she kept silent and watched.

"Pa, can I go with you today?" Joe asked as soon as breakfast was over.

"Joe, you're not old enough. You're going to stay and help Hop-Sing."

The nine year old boy scowled. "I am too old enough! Shannon can help Hop-Sing."

"Has talking back to Pa ever been a good idea, Joe?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow at the boy.

"I didn't ask you, Adam!"

Wide eyed, Shannon looked from one to the other. "Joseph, please do not raise your voice with your brother or anyone," Ben said as he stood up. "I said no and I mean no."

Unhappily, Joe crossed his arms and kicked his feet. His tantrum was ignored by the older members of the family as they made their way to the front door. Shannon trailed after them, waiting hopefully for her pa to hug and kiss her goodbye as he always did.

He didn't.

Laughing at something Adam said, Ben walked out of the house behind his two oldest sons and closed the door behind himself.

Horrified, Shannon stared at the wood. How could her pa have forgotten her? He _always_ said goodbye and told her that he loved her. But he had forgotten, had been distracted. By Adam.

"Lil' Joe, Lil' Missy," Hop-Sing called out. "Come. No mischief."

"Aw, Hop-Sing, don't make us weed the garden again!" Joe complained, dragging his feet to the kitchen. "We did that last week."

The front door opened and Adam hurried in. "Did Pa change his mind?" Joe asked, running to his oldest brother. "Can I come with you?"

Adam laughed, and affectionately ruffled the boy's curly hair. "Not a chance, little brother. Do what Hop-Sing tells you." He glanced over at Shannon as he went to the stairs. "You too, Shannon."

What had she done to make him order her around? How dare he try to tell her what to do? Shannon scowled and crossed her arms as Adam hurried up the steps. He didn't seem to notice her glower when he returned.

"Come on, Shannon," Joe said. "Hop-Sing says he'll make us cookies if we hurry up."

With a bribe like that, Shannon couldn't refuse. But it didn't mean she was going to listen to Adam. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

"Shannon, let me help you."

"No! I want Pa to help me!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Adam counted to ten. "Pa can't help you with everything, Shannon," he said as patiently as he could. "We have to leave in five minutes to get to church on time. Let me help you with you boots."

"No." A boot flew across the room.

It had only been a week and Adam wondered why he'd wanted to come home in the first place. Joe constantly balked at every order given, no matter how politely it was said. But regardless, his youngest brother still talked to him, and wanted to spend time with him.

But Shannon? The girl outright refused to give him the time of day. She clung to their pa, staring angrily at Adam if he came near. And Adam was done fighting her.

"Shannon, pick that up."

Her chin came up and her arms crossed. "No."

In an instant, Adam caught her arm. "Shannon Nevada Cartwright, you will pick that boot up and bring it here," he said, slightly proud of how even he kept his voice when he really wanted to shout at her.

"You can't make me! You're not my pa!"

"I am your brother, and that means when Pa isn't here, you have to do what I say."

If anything, the stubbornness that the Cartwrights were known for Shannon had in spades. She lifted her chin and glared at Adam. "No."

"Joe! Hoss! Hurry up!" Ben called as he came down the staircase. He paused, taking in the scene his youngest and oldest child presented, and heaved a sigh. "Adam? Is there a problem?"

Keeping his eyes locked with Shannon's, Adam said, "No, Pa. I'm handling it. Shannon was just about to pick up the boot she threw across the room."

"Pa, I need help with my boots," Shannon declared, turning pleading eyes on her pa. "We can't leave until I have them on, and I can't find the ribbon for my hair."

"Shannon, please bring your boot to me," was all Ben said.

Ducking her head, Shannon pulled out of her brother's grip which had gone slack. She scurried to where her boot had landed. Clenching his jaw, Adam turned to his father. "Pa."

"We'll discuss it later, Adam," Ben said, cutting off what his son was about to say. "I will speak to her."

Wanting to throw up his hands, Adam walked out of the great room. At the same time, Hoss came down the stairs with Joe on his back. Laughing, the pair went straight out the door. Boot in hand, Shannon crept over to her pa. "I have my boot, Pa," she said cautiously.

"Why didn't you do as Adam said?" Ben asked, lifting her up and setting her on the chair. He put her boot on her stockinged foot and started buttoning them up.

"I wanted you to help me."

Raising his eyebrow, Ben glanced up at her. "And why couldn't Adam help you?"

A serious expression in her dark eyes, Shannon leaned forward. "Because he isn't you, Pa," she said, her tone both matter-of-fact and conspiratorial. She gave a nod and leaned back.

"Shannon, I expect you to listen and obey your older brother," Ben told her, fighting to keep straight faced over the five year old's simple logic. "When you do that, you're really obeying me. Do you understand?"

Shannon's face screwed up with a mixture of emotions. "I guess," she said reluctantly. "Pa, why doesn't Miz Jen come anymore? She promised to teach me how to sew and crochet and bake pie. And I _miss_ her."

"Mrs. Jenkins has her own house to take care of, and couldn't come anymore," Ben explained, finishing the last button. "Besides, we don't need her help now that Adam is home again. With him to help me and Hoss on the ranch, I can be here more often. You'll still see her when we go into town."

The answer did nothing to ease the lines of worry on the girl's face. "Pa, I need my ribbon in my hair!"

"What ribbon?" Ben asked patiently. He'd grown accustomed to the swift changes in topic his daughter frequently made when she was forced into a conversation she didn't want to have.

"The blue one that Miz Jen gave me! She said it looked real pretty in my hair. Pa, I promised to wear it to church. A Cartwright never breaks a promise!"

Adam re-entered the room, his sister's ragdoll in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. "This one?" he asked, untying the blue ribbon that was wound around the doll's neck. "You left it in the kitchen and Hop-Sing was kind enough to put it with our lunch for you."

Wriggling her way off the chair, Shannon walked to her oldest brother and took the ribbon he offered to her. She bolted for the door. "Shannon! What do you say?" Ben said before she reached the front door.

The girl paused, in the middle of already pulling the door open. "Thank you, Adam," she said without looking over her shoulder. She darted out and the sound her calling to her other brothers could be heard. "Hoss! Help me up!"

"Pa, she is never going to listen to me or respect me if you constantly interfere," Adam said to his father, his tone serious. "And don't say she needs more time."

"I wasn't going to say that," Ben responded defensively. He ignored the way his son raised his eyebrow. "I said I would speak to her and I did. If I have to, which I doubt, I will speak to her again."

Resisting the urge to throw up his hands, Adam shook his head. "If you say so, Pa."

* * *

The two youngest Cartwrights weren't the only ones to fidget as the preacher's sermon droned on. Grown men were also shifting in their seats, making their wives jab them in the ribs. It was with relief for the majority when the final hymn was announced and the morning's service came to an end.

Shannon tugged on her father's hand. "Pa, can I see Miz Jen?" she asked earnestly. She pointed at the door where she had seen the woman. "Can I eat with her or maybe she could eat with us? Hop-Sing packed lots and lots."

"You may go see her, but she may already have plans for lunch," Ben told her. "Don't ask to have lunch with her."

His daughter nodded and took off. As he watched her go, Dr. Paul Martin chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that girl of yours is trying to matchmake."

Surprised Ben turned to face his friend. "Shannon?"

"You can't deny that she's attached to Mrs. Jenkins," the doctor pointed out.

"Just because Mrs. Jenkins was kind enough to help, why does everyone believe she and I should marry?" Ben asked in exasperation. "I don't understand."

Dr. Martin's eyebrow went up. "If you have to ask, you're not as smart as I took you for. She's fond of your children, isn't she? And she's practically raised them with you for the past four years. Who else would you rather marry?"

"I am not remarrying!"

As Ben defended himself against his friend's teasing, Shannon caught up to Mrs. Jenkins out in the churchyard. "Miz Jen!" she said enthusiastically, grasping the woman's gloved hand. "Found you!"

Laughing, the woman knelt down. "Hello, Shannon," she said. She shook her head at the lopsided bow that was tied around the girl's head. Mrs. Jenkins pulled the ribbon off and began to work out the tangles in the curly hair with her fingers. "Men have no notion of how to arrange a girl's hair, do they?"

"I tied it myself. Pa had to drive the wagon, and Hoss wouldn't know what to do," Shannon said, defending her family immediately. "Joe doesn't care, so I had to."

"Your brother Adam probably could have done it." Mrs. Jenkins was so occupied with smoothing the girl's hair that she missed the look of disgust that crossed Shannon's face. She tied the ribbon as a headband. "There. Now you look like the lovely young lady I know so well."

"Why don't you come anymore?" Shannon asked, widening her eyes. "You promised to teach me so much a-and the berries still need to be picked."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Jenkins took the five year old's hands in hers. "You're a little lady now, Shan," she said gently. "You don't need me to always be there. I'm not your mother."

"I do hope my sister isn't bothering you, Mrs. Jenkins."

Swiftly, the woman straightened up. "You must be Adam," she said. "You have your father's eyes."

Turning, Shannon sent a glare at her older brother, who was regarding Mrs. Jenkins with a serious expression. "Thank you, ma'am," the man said as he held out his hand. "Shannon, come along. Hoss is hungry."

Stubbornly, Shannon pressed up against the woman who had spent so much time with her in her short life. "Pa said I could talk to Miz Jen!" she objected. "Hoss can start eating."

"Shannon. You're coming with me." Adam's tone was kind but firm.

"I'll see you next week, darling," Mrs. Jenkins assured her. She gave the girl a gentle push in Adam's direction. "Listen to your brother."

With obvious reluctance, Shannon left Mrs. Jenkins' side and went to her brother. She steadfastly ignored his hand, though. A scowl appeared on her face when her brother put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for all you've done for my siblings, Mrs. Jenkins," Adam said, keeping his gaze on the woman. "I hear you are to be congratulated. Who is the fortunate man?"

Mrs. Jenkins' cheeks flushed red. "No one you know, I am sure," she said quickly. "And in any event, I'm not entirely sure it's going to work out between us."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Pa said it was a certain thing. I do hope you don't regret refusing to care for Shannon or Joe anymore."

"Oh, no. I had thought-I mean to say, circumstances change. I will always see to Shannon and Joe whenever I am needed. I think of them as my own. Of course I know that they are not." Mrs. Jenkins' voice became flustered.

Adam nodded. "We do wish you all the best. Good day." Tightening his grip on Shannon's shoulder, he pulled the girl along with him.

"Why did you say all that to Miz Jen?" Shannon demanded. Though she hadn't quite understood what her brother had been saying, she had seen clearly that Mrs. Jenkins hadn't liked. "It was mean!"

"It doesn't matter."

With an angry huff, Shannon jerked away from him. "No, you're just mean," she accused.

"Shannon, that's enough."

"No, you ruin everything! Miz Jen wouldn't have left if you'd stayed away." Unwilling to remain near him a moment longer, Shannon bolted for where families were setting out their picnic lunches. It wasn't hard to spot Hoss among the people, and the five year old ran to him. "Hoss!"

Easily, Hoss caught the girl and swung her up. "What's wrong, Shan?" he asked.

"Adam was being mean," Shannon declared, wrapping her arms around Hoss' neck. Her second oldest brother was her protector and she had every faith that he would put things right. "He made Miz Jenkins go all red in the face."

Hoss laughed at that. "That don't mean he was being mean, Shan."

"It does too!" Shannon twisted around and pointed at Adam, who was coming towards them. "Just ask him what he said!"

Turning a puzzled look at his older brother, Hoss shrugged helplessly. "Shannon is over reacting," Adam said in answer to the wordless question. "I doubt she even understand what Mrs. Jenkins and I were talking about. The good lady has been hinting all over town that she is soon to be the new Mrs. Cartwright and I gave her warning to cease."

"Pa ain't going to like that," Hoss said as Shannon scowled.

"What part?"

Setting his sister on the picnic blanket, the big, though young, man said, "All of it."

Sensing that her beloved brother was not taking her side, Shannon pouted and thrust her foot at the basket. "Shannon, enough," Adam said sharply, his patience running out.

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked as he approached. Sheriff was close behind him. "I would hate to learn my children are squabbling on the Lord's day."

"Adam said I couldn't talk to Miz Jen, Pa!" Shannon said immediately. "He was being mean."

"I'll tell you later, Pa," Adam said at the same time.

Sighing, Ben shook his head, and knelt down. "I think everyone is just hungry," he said, keeping his tone light. "Good thing Hop-Sing packed a lot."

His back was to his daughter as he opened the basket of food. A feeling of betrayal swept over Shannon and she glowered at her brothers. War, in her mind, had been declared, though wasn't exactly sure what she had to fight for.

* * *

"Mrs. Jenkins did what?"

Leaning against the side of the desk, Adam offered a sympathetic look in the face of his father's incredulous anger. "It's true," he said. "I thought her sudden departure was odd and checked around town to learn about this mysterious man she intended on marrying. She's apparently bragged that she would soon be Mrs. Cartwright."

"What did she hope to accomplish by leaving then?" Ben asked, befuddled by this information.

"I imagine she thought you might miss her and everything she did for Joe and Shannon," Adam answered. "I don't know what she was thinking, Pa, only what she's said. You would be considered a good catch, you know."

Ben shook his head. "I have no intention of marrying again," he said, for probably the thousandth time. "Why does no one understand this? I have a ranch to run and children to raise. Romance is the furthest thing on my mind."

Giving an incredulous snort, Adam straightened up. "Romance has nothing to do with it."

Heaving a sigh, his father fingered his ink pen. "Thank you for telling me, Adam. I take it you said something to Mrs. Jenkins and that's why Shannon was upset."

"I merely hinted that Mrs. Jenkins ought to have a care what she said about her expectations. Shannon saw the woman become flustered and naturally was angry on Mrs. Jenkins' behalf." Adam chuckled and shook his head. "Your daughter has a well developed sense of loyalty, I have to say."

"I wish you wouldn't refer to her like that. If Shannon heard you, it would only create more of a division between you."

Scoffing, Adam stretched his arms. "Pa, it doesn't matter what I say. Shannon just doesn't like me. No doubt because I refuse to bend to her will."

"Adam."

"Admit it. You, and Hoss especially, are wrapped around her little finger and will do anything for her. Hop-Sing is just as bad. Joe was the baby of the family long enough that he won't jump to appease her every wish but even he plays with her how _she_ wants."

With a frown, Ben leaned back in his chair. "It's not as bad as that," he argued.

"Isn't it?"

Clenching his jaw, the family patriarch dropped his gaze. "Shannon doesn't respond well to change, that's all. Once she's used to you, she'll be more herself. Until then, you must be patient with her."

"You would never let Hoss or I get away with everything Shannon and Joe do."

"So now Joe is spoiled too?" Ben asked in frustration. "Did you expect them to have the same childhood that you did? I can give Shannon and Joe more, Adam, the things I wish I'd been able to give you and Hoss."

With a groan, Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I mean, Pa," he said, just as frustrated as his father. "I just think you're not as strict with them as you were with me. If I had ever behaved to an adult the way Shannon did with me this morning, I would not have sat down for a week."

"You don't think I discipline her enough."

"Pa, stop putting words in my mouth." Adam shook his head. "Forget I said anything. She's your daughter. I'm going up to bed. Good night."

Frowning, Ben watched his oldest son walk to the stairs. "Adam," he called out, when the young man had only gone a few steps up. "I trust your judgement. If Shannon or Joe ever behave badly in your presence, you have my permission to correct them. Neither of them will like it, but they'll learn you mean well."

Adam gave a nod. "Thank you, Pa, for your trust."

* * *

A loud crash filled the Ponderosa house. From where she was playing behind her pa's chair, Shannon flinched and resisted the urge to peek around. A mere two days had passed since the exercise of wills between the oldest and youngest Cartwright offspring "Shannon!" Adam furious shout came a moment later.

Remaining where she was, Shannon held her breath. When she heard footsteps coming in her direction, though, she scooched around to the side of the chair. A hand caught her ankle before she could get any further and she was pulled away from the chair.

"Let me go!" Shannon screeched, trying to kick free.

"Did you leave this on the stairs?" Adam demanded, holding the doll up. Her eyes flicking to her toy, Shannon pressed her lips together. "I'm going to take that as a yes. What have you been told about leaving your toys where someone could trip over them?"

Shannon stretched her hand out. "I didn't mean to," she said defensively. Her temper flared as Adam pulled the doll out of her reach. "That's mine. Let me have it back!"

"You obviously don't respect your toy, since you left it on the stairs," Adam said, letting go of her ankle and straightening up. "When you show you can respect your belongings, you can have it. Until then, I'm keeping it."

Angrily, the girl scrambled up. "You can't do that!"

With ease, due to his height and the fact that Shannon was small statured even for her age, Adam held the doll where she couldn't grab it. "Yes, I can. Pa gave me permission."

"You're lying!"

"Ask Pa when he comes home. I would suggest that in the future, you keep your toys away from where everyone walks. Someone could get hurt tripping over them."

Enraged, Shannon swung at him and punched him in the stomach. Adam caught her next punch before it could land. "Enough! Don't make me take you out behind the woodshed, Shannon."

"You wouldn't!" Shannon said, kicking his ankle. "Let me go."

Dropping the doll onto the table in the middle of the room, Adam sat on the edge of the leather chair. He pulled Shannon over and put her over his knee. The girl let out a shriek as he smacked her behind once, just hard enough to let her know he was serious.

The moment Adam let her go, Shannon scrambled away and rubbed her sore behind. "I hate you!" she said, her tone barely a whisper. Tears, whether of anger or pain was anyone's guess, brimmed in her dark eyes. She spun and bolted out of the room, through the kitchen, shoving past Hop-Sing as she went.

Sighing, Adam closed his eyes and hide his face behind his hand. "Lil' Missy cause trouble?" the Chinese cook asked. "Older brother not worry. She warm up soon."

"Yeah. That's what everyone keeps saying," Adam said, dropping his hand. "I'm not so sure."

* * *

Shannon didn't stop at the garden or the corral. Those places were too close to Adam and she just knew she'd get caught there. Instead, she charged in the direction Mrs. Jenkins had taken her to pick berries. Birds tweeted and sang in the trees, though the songs ended in the flutter of wings as she ran past.

Panting for breath, the five year old finally came to a stop and collapsed against a tree. She swiped at her face, rubbing the tears away. "I hate him," she muttered, staring up at the branches in the tree. "Why did he have to come? No one wants him here. We don't need him."

She sat there for several minutes, her anger slowly draining away. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her it had been some time since she'd last eaten anything. "Pa is going to be so mad," she said, a frown tugging on the corners of her mouth. "And so's Hop-Sing."

Resigned to going back, Shannon pushed herself up and looked around. Trees surrounded her and she twisted around, suddenly uncertain about which way she'd come or which way she needed to go. She didn't even see the berry patch where she'd spent several hours with Mrs. Jenkins and Joe.

Whimpering, Shannon picked a direction and started watching. The birds had gone quiet, and the wind made the branches creak above her. Her heart raced faster with each step that she took.

Suddenly, there was the snap of a twig behind her. Shannon spun around and a scream left her lips.

* * *

When Ben came into the house after a long day's work, the sun was sinking low on the horizon and he found Hop-Sing wringing his hands and wailing in his native language. "What's the matter?" the family patriarch asked as he took off his hat and gunbelt. The answer he received was in panicked Chinese. "In English, Hop-Sing, please!"

"Lil' Missy not here!"

"What?" Ben practically shouted, grabbing the cook's shoulders. "Where is she?"

"She mad at Mister Adam and run off," Hop-Sing explained. "I not think she go far but Lil' Missy not come back. Lil' Joe search barn and I search garden. Search all over, Mistah Cartwright. Lil' Missy gone. Cannot find."

Releasing the man, Ben took a step back. He recalled his son mentioning something about Shannon. As he turned to go back out to the barn where he'd left Adam unsaddling his horse, his youngest son came flying down the staircase. "Pa! Pa! Shannon ran away! She's not anywhere! I looked!"

Ben caught Joe's arms, slowing the boy to a stop. "How long has she been gone? When was the last time you saw her?"

Joe's hazel eyes were filled with worry. "Breakfast," he said, making his father's heart sink. "I was in the barn with Jud. I didn't see her at lunch but Hop-Sing said she was mad at Adam again so I didn't think I should go find her. I'm sorry, Pa! I should have been watching her."

In the middle of Joe's apology, Ben's oldest and middle son came through the door. Hoss knew immediately that something was wrong. "Pa?"

"Shannon's missing," Ben told them. "Hop-Sing and Joe have searched the house, the garden, the barn, and the yard."

"Why would she do that?" Hoss wondered, worry causing a frown to crease his forehead. "Shannon knows better than to run off by herself."

Adam groaned. "I knew I should have followed her. Anger makes anyone, even a child, run off. Pa, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"Shannon chose to run away," Ben said, reaching out to put his hnd on Adam's shoulder. "Get the men together and light some lanterns. There's some light left but we don't know how long it will take to find her."

With nods, Adam and Hoss went back out. "Pa, I can help too!" Joe insisted, tugging on his father's arm. "I know every place Shannon would go to, like-like the lake! She loves the water. Let me help find her."

"Joe, it's too dangerous," Ben said, kneeling down. "I need you to stay here and help Hop-Sing keep watch. Just in case your sister comes back. Alright?"

Joe's face twisted with unhappiness. "But I can help!"

"Stay here, Joe." Ben stood up and Hop-Sing moved forward to put his hands on Joe's shoulders. "I'll be back soon."

Turning, Ben grabbed his gun belt and hat from the credenza. He stepped out into the evening, determined to find his daughter.

* * *

Struggling, the four year old girl kicked her feet. "Put me down!" A moment later, she was hoisted off the shoulder she'd been carried on. With a squeak, Shannon landed hard on the wood floor. "Ow!"

"Shut up you little brat, " the short man said with a growl in his voice. "You might be the apple of your daddy's and haven't known the feel of a hand on you, but you ain't with your daddy anymore. I will teach you a lesson you don't want to learn but are in sore need of."

Staring at the finger that was inches from her face, Shannon's eyes went slightly cross eyed. The man straightened up and began to unholster his gun belt. "Glad we understand each other. Mary! Woman, where are you?"

Shannon glanced around the small cabin, frowning as she recognized the room she was in. Behind her, a door squeaked as it opened. "Richard! What have you done?" Mary Jenkins exclaimed as she rushed out of the bedroom.

"What needed to be done. You were getting nowhere with the man. Now we'll get all the money we need to leave this place."

Kneeling down, Mrs. Jenkins pulled Shannon into a tight embrace. "I don't want to leave the territory," she said, ignoring how Shannon struggled against her. "I told you I would get the money some other way, Richard Smith!"

"Well, we don't have time for you to try for Cartwright's affection again."

"I wasn't going-Shannon!" Mrs. Jenkins gave a cry of pain and let go of the girl. She shook her right hand as Shannon scrambled backwards across the room until she was pressed up against the log wall. "You mustn't bite people, sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart," Shannon said, eyes flashing. "I thought you were nice!"

Richard Smith gave a laugh as he opened a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a drink. "You actually like that spoiled brat?"

"You scared her," Mrs. Jenkins said defensively. She held her left hand out. "Come to me, Shannon. You've had a long day. I'll put you to bed and in the morning we'll take you back to your father."

"Not until I get my money."

"I want to go home," Shannon declared, not quite understanding what was going on beyond the fact that the strange man _didn't_ want to take her back to her pa. And her beloved Miz Jen knew the man, thus making her untrustworthy. "Right now!"

Mrs. Jenkins shook her head. "It's too late, my dear. I'll take you in the morning. My brother-" she gave the man a pointed look "-won't bother you again."

Scoffing, Smith sat down at the table. "Just give the kid a swat. That's how Pa always got us to cooperate, remember?"

"How can you make such a suggestion?" Mary Jenkins demanded, looking over her shoulder.

It was the exact moment Shannon had been watching for. The girl lunged up and bolted for the door that hadn't been closed fully. Behind her, Smith's chair crashed to the floor as he scrambled up to chase after her, an angry shout, filled with words Shannon didn't know.

The night was pitch black and right off Shannon tripped over a bucket. She hit the ground with a cry of pain but didn't stay down. Suddenly, an arm came around her waist and she was lifted off the ground. Before she could scream, a hand clamped down firmly over her mouth.

* * *

Near midnight, with the moon blocked by clouds, the search party retreated back to the Ponderosa. There they were greeted with Hop-Sing's sad shake of the head. Shannon hadn't returned on her own. She was still out in the dark night.

Plans were made to set out at dawn and the hands dismissed to get what sleep they could. Hoss fell asleep sitting up straight, and Ben was reminded that his man-sized son was still a growing boy. Joe was sprawled on the settee, having lost the fight to stay awake.

A glass of whiskey in his hand, Ben stared at the fire. "We'll find her, Pa," Adam said softly. "You should get some sleep while you can."

"Sleep? Knowing she's out there, alone?" Ben responded. He shook his head. "I can't, Adam. You know as well as I do, the kind of dangers that fill the night."

"We don't know that she's alone."

Ben's fingers tightened around his glass. "What are you saying, Adam?"

"I don't think a five year old girl could get as far as we were searching on foot, and we know she was on foot when she left. She couldn't have just disappeared. Not without someone helping her."

Leaning his head down to rest against the mantel, Ben closed his eyes. "Who would take her?"

"You've made as many enemies as you have friends building up the Ponderosa," Adam pointed out. "It could be someone saw Shannon on her own and decided to take advantage of it."

"That still doesn't answer the question of who it could be." Ben's voice rose with frustration.

Adam nodded, conceding the point. "And they would have had to already be on the Ponderosa, which does narrow the list down some," he said. "I don't know, Pa. We'll learn more tomorrow when we have light to find tracks,which you won't see if your eyes are heavy with tiredness."

"Get some sleep, Adam," Ben told him, deliberately ignoring the hint that he needed rest as well.

Sighing, Adam moved away from the fireplace. Ben turned his gaze to the fire and watched it, his mind unable to stop worrying about where his daughter was.

* * *

In the early morning hours, Adam brought Sport to a halt and called out his sister's name. In the distance, he could hear Hoss' voice calling out the same. The search party had spread out over the land, determined to cover the land as much as possible. It had taken a great deal of convincing for Joe to be left behind, though the boy had not taken it well.

The bare minimum of chores had been done in order to have the most men out searching. Every hand had wanted to take part as Shannon was loved as a daughter or sister by each one.

There came no response to his call. With a sigh, Adam continued on his search. His actions from the previous day weighed heavily on his mind. He was more certain than ever that someone had seen Shannon on her own and had snatched the girl up.

Before he could think any further on that and who could have done such a thing, Adam caught sight of a woman moving through the trees. It took a moment for him to recognize Mrs. Jenkins. With a frown, he rode up to her and she spun to face him, an expression of panic on her face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jenkins," Adam greeted as he pulled Sport to a halt a few feet from the woman.

"Oh, Mr. Cartwright! You startled me!" Mrs. Jenkins exclaimed, her hand flying to her throat. She glanced around swiftly. "I was out for a walk, you see, and did not expect anyone to come along. My brother has a small place out here, you know, and I come out every week to clean for him. He is hopeless when it comes to housekeeping things, the silly man. Why, I don't—"

"Mrs. Jenkins," Adam said, interrupting her. "Have you seen Shannon?"

She blinked rapidly. "Shannon?" she repeated, her voice rising an octave. "Why, no. Not since Sunday. Why do you ask?"

As much as he didn't want to, Adam explained. "Shannon ran off yesterday and we haven't been able to find her."

"Goodness! That hardly seems like the behavior of the girl I know so well."

"Yes, so I've been told. If you could keep an eye out for her, and if you find her, bring her to the Ponderosa, it would be much appreciated."

He moved to continue on his way when Mrs. Jenkins said, "Do be careful. My brother mentioned seeing Indians about last week. How horrible to think that my dear girl could be wandering around and in danger."

Frowning and feeling a thread of fear, Adam looked down at her. "Indians? What did he do?"

"Do? Why he did the only thing he could do! He ran them off and he hasn't had a bit of trouble since then."

"Of all the—" Adam bit off the rest of the sentence, knowing it would be of no use to chastise the woman for something her brother had done. He kicked Sport into motion and set off, this time heading towards where he knew the Bannocks had camped before.

He'd imagined that some enemy of his pa had taken Shannon, but that she would be taken by the enemy of someone else had never occurred to him. The thought of the girl the captive of an angry tribe kept Adam from pausing.

As he drew close to his destination, a Bannock warrior stepped into his path, a rifle aimed at him. Fortunately, though, Adam recognized the man. " _Manahuu_ , Honi," he said, pulling Sport to a halt. He kept his hands where the could be seen. "I mean no harm."

After a moment, the Bannock lowered his gun. "Adam Cartwright," he said in near perfect English. "It has been many years."

"It has," Adam acknowledged with a nod of his head. "It is good to see you."

Honi raised an eyebrow. "Why have you come?"

Swinging down, Adam took a few steps towards the man. "I am searching for my sister, a girl no higher than this," he said, holding his hand about Shannon's height. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes."

Cautious relief swept over Adam. "Is she with your people?"

The Bannock gave a brief nod. "I will take you to her."

* * *

Activity in the small camp came to a halt as Adam followed Honi into the borders. Children playing scurried to hide behind the women or, if no one was nearby, whatever would conceal them from the stranger but allow them to peep to satisfy their curiosity. Honi moved ahead and spoke to an older man, who was frowning in disapproval.

"Adam!"

Spinning around, Adam spotted Shannon racing towards him. Crouching down, he caught her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the five year sobbed, winding her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to be gone and I tried to come back but he wouldn't let me."

"I've got you now," Adam assured her, relieved to see her unharmed. It took a momentfor hom to realize what she was said. "Who wouldn't let you come home?"

"He was mean," Shannon said, clinging even tighter as he tried to set her back so he could see her face. "And Miz Jen was there and she chased after me when I tried to get away. Then, Honi found me and scared me and I didn't think I would ever get home! I don't want Pa to be mad."

Recognizing only 'Miz Jen' and 'Honi' in the swiftly spoken explanation, Adam turned his gaze on the Bannock man. "I found her while I was watching house," Honi said vaguely. "I knew the man had no child and she run like _lulu_."

With a nod, Adam stood up. "Thank you. Please, accept a gift of ten cows as my family's way of thanking you for taking my sister out if danger."

Honi sent a glance at the older men and repeated the request. After a moment of deliberation, a nod was guven to indicate acceptance. "We will, Adam Cartwright," Honi said. "Your family is friend to the Bannock. We cannot say as much for many among your people."

"I know a man recently insulted your people," Adam told him, anxious to keep hostilities from breaking out. "The man will be dealt with, by his own people."

"That is acceptable. We have no wish for war. You and little _Lulu_ go in peace."

 _War._ Adam nodded. "Thank you." He turned and walked back to where Sport was. "Alright, Shannon. Let's go home."

"Am I in trouble?" Shannon asked in a whisper.

"I think Pa will be so happy to see you, he'll forgive you, " Adam said as he set her in the saddle. He silently added, _someone else will feel the brunt of Cartwright anger._

* * *

When Ben heard the distant three shots that was the Cartwright signal, he sagged in relief. Shannon had been found! He pulled his pistol from the holster and returned the signal. Once he re-holstered the weapon, he sent Buck racing back home. Along the way, the other men of the search party joined him, all eager to learn where the girl had been found.

On the porch of the great house, Hop-Sing was scolding, his voice rising to be heard over Joe's questions. Hoss was looming on the porch as well. Swinging off Buck, Ben thought he saw Shannon being held by the cook's hands. Before he could say a word, he heard his daughter's voice.

"Pa!"

The Cartwright man had never been so happy to lean down and catch the girl. "Oh, my girl," he said, lifting her off the ground. He embraced her as tightly as she did him. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I was mad," Shannon cried. "It was an accident and I didn't mean to run so far and I got lost. Then he found me and I was scared and I couldn't get away. And Miz Jen wouldn't help. She wanted me to sleep and I didn't want to! So I ran again but Honi caught me and then I was with the Indians."

"Whoa, slow down, sweetheart," Ben said, bemused by the rush of information. "What happened?"

"They were nice to me and they fed me," Shannon said, carrying on her tale. "They called me _Lulu,_ which is silly because that's not my name. And then Adam came and he brought me home."

The last was said with more than a little adoration. Feeling a little lost, Ben looked to where his oldest son was leaning against the porch post. "A neighbor took Shannon and the Bannocks rescued her," Adam said succinctly.

A murmur went through the crowd, though whether is was in response to the kidnapping or that Indians had had Shannon was difficult to tell. "Pa, please don't be mad at me," Shannon whispered next to Ben's ear.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart," Ben told her. "But I need you to tell me who took you. Can you do that?"

"I don't know him but Miz Jen was at his home," Shannon answered, leaning back with a frown. Her eyes lit up. "I remember! It was her brother!"  
"McCall," Ben said, turning towards the men gathered. The hired hand stepped forward immediately. "Saddle a fresh horse and ride into town. FInd the sheriff, explain what's happened and have him come out."

With a nod, the man took off. "Mr. Cartwright—" one of the other men began to say, anger obvious in his voice.

"We will only act with the law on our side."

"I make good supper and Lil' Missy's favorite cake," Hop-Sing declared. The cook rushed into the house, intent on doing as he said.

"The horses have had a hard day," Adam said, his voice louder than was really necessary. "I think it would be good to make sure each one is well cared for."

Almost as one, the other hired hands moved away from the house, seeming to catch on to the fact that the family would like a little privacy. Carrying his daughter, Ben walked into the house and went straight to his favorite chair. He sat there, Shannon cuddled up next to him.

"Why did you run away?" he asked gently.

Her fingers playing with the leather ties on his vest, Shannon said, her voice quiet, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Ben said, seeing Hoss steer Joe towards the kitchen while Adam leaned against the back of the settee. "Were you upset that Adam got after you about leaving your toy around."

There was a pause. "Maybe?"

"Shannon."

The girl sat up straight. "No. I was mad because he came and changed everything," she said, her gaze meeting Ben's.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't pay attention to me except when he says I done something wrong. I thought you didn't love me like you used to and—and I didn't know he was nice, Pa! I didn't!"

Biting back a smile that it had taken something drastic to get Adam on the girl's good side, Ben shook his head. "I still love you, same as I love Hoss and Little Joe," he said, pulling her back into a hug. "Adam loves you too. I've been happy he's here, but I never meant for you to feel I was ignoring you."

"Are you going to punish me for running away?" Shannon asked in a low, scared voice.

Hesitating, Ben glanced at his son, but Adam didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation. "No, sweetheart, I'm not going to punish you," he finally said. "But you have to promise not to do anything so foolish again. You could have been hurt out there."

"I know. I was really scared when that man grabbed me, Pa."

"He's the one who will be punished," Ben said, a note of steely determination entering his voice. "He never should have touched you."

"Hey, Pa? What does _lulu_ mean?"

A snort of laughter came from Adam. "I think you should ask your brother."

Twisting around, Shannon looked at her oldest brother, not bothering to repeat her question. "It means 'rabbit'," he informed her, struggling to keep a straight face. "Honi said you were running like one when he caught you so that's what they decided to call you.."

"Oh."

* * *

Mrs. Jenkins stepped out on the porch when the small group rode up to her brother's house. "Gentlemen," she said, unable to keep the worry from her voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Is your brother around?" Sheriff Coffee asked.

"He's inside, sleeping off too much drink," the woman answered. "Why? What's this about?"

Sheriff Coffee dismounted. "I'm going to have to ask you to wake him up. There's the small matter of the kidnapping of Shannon Cartwright."

The woman's shoulders sagged. "She was found then?"

"Fortunately for you, the Bannocks are friends of the Cartwrights," Adam said coldly.

"I'll get my brother," Mrs. Jenkins said quietly.

* * *

"Adam, what are you reading?"

"Shakespeare's poems."

There was a pause. "Why?"

Holding back a sigh, Adam lowered his book to look at Shannon, who'd been playing with Joe's wooden soldiers at his feet. The girl stared at him with wide, curious eyes. "Because I enjoy it," he answered. "When you're able to read, you'll be able to read them for yourself."

From his desk, Ben watched with amusement. "Can I hear you read them now?" the girl asked.

This time, Adam did sigh. "Alright."

Eagerly, Shannon climbed into his lap. " _Or I shall live your epitaph to make,"_ Adam began to read, but that was as far into the poem as he got.

"Adam, what does ep-epitaph mean?"

Chuckling, Ben turned his attention back to his accounts as Adam tried to explain. Hoss glanced over from where he was cleaning his new rifle. "Sure is nice not to see them fighting," the young man commented.

"It sure is, Hoss, it sure is," Ben agreed.


End file.
